1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to friction compositions and to friction elements fabricated therefrom such as clutch pads, brake blocks, drum brake linings, disc pads and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to such compositions and elements having improved tensile strength and fracture toughness without affecting the friction performance of the composition and element.
2. The Prior Art
Friction resistant compositions are useful in the fabrication of a variety of articles such as brake linings and clutches. The compositions are generally formed from a fibrous thermally stable reinforcing material, various metallic or non-metallic powdered or particular solid fillers and a binder resin to hold the mass together. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,666; 4,268,657; 4,218,361; 4,219,452; 3,455,868 and 4,657,951.